valkyrie_anatomiafandomcom-20200213-history
Events
For a list of current events, check the main page of this wiki. This game tends to have a lot of events going at the same time. They are usually time-limited and grindy. Usually it's best to prioritize events by how many days are left until their end, but sometimes it can be wise to skip overly-grindy events. Descension Bosses :Learn more here: Descension Boss Descension Bosses are a permanent type of event. There are several bosses in game, but only one is available at any moment. The boss changes once every 7-10 days. The name and element of the next boss are announced in news. There are 3-4 difficulty levels for every boss to suit new and old players. The higher difficulty gives more rewards, so it's worth beating. Players have three attempts each day to beat it (five with premium). Attempts are used only on successful clears of the stage. Valhalla Assault :Learn more here: Valhalla Assault Valhalla Assault is a series of monthly events. They happen at the end of each month. During it players can grind different stages and gain contribution points to get more rewards for participation. There are also several event currencies to use in exchange booth. Among main rewards are unique characters and 6-star weapons. Towers Tower-type events change every 3 weeks. They are a non-grinding type of event. Players need to clear stages by beating only one enemy - the boss of the stage - to get the stage reward. There is no reason to repeat stages unless you want to grind Hero Value for Sealstones. There are usually around 70-80 stages. Despite being named as "tower" events they can be flavored differently, like ballroom or forest too. The most important rewards from this type of events are Awakening Ambers and rings for leveling artifacts. Story Events This is the most common type of event. There are usually at least two such events active at any time. During these events players need to clear special event stages to read their stories and get event currency. Aside from stages, events usually have one or two additional features like raid bosses, extensions, mission boards and such. Stages This is the main focus of the events. There can be 4 different types of stages: *New Experience Quest - such stages exist to let players try new characters introduced in the current event. They allow you to use related heroes as support units. *Story stages - these stages are usually numbered and easy to clear even for players in their day 1. They give moderate rewards and are usually not worth grinding. *Challenge or EX stages - these up the difficulty from story stages. They are the ones for good rewards and bigger event currency drops, so they are the grindable ones. Usually players need to grind the most difficult of them they are capable to clear. *Superboss stages - these stages are usually whale-level challenges. Required power varies from 120k to 170k at the end of 2019. The main reward from them is usually a title. Usually they are clearable only with event characters, whale-level power accounts, or powerful accounts with working some carefully planned party composition. Mission Board Available with some events. They are boards with different tasks to complete. Each task gives a reward, and there are also rewards for rows or columns on the board as well as for completing the entire board. Sometimes completing a mission board will unlock another one. Raid Boss Available with some events. Clearing stages of events with raid bosses can trigger raid boss encounters at the end of the stage. Beating a raid boss nets some rewards. Among worthy rewards are Yggdrasil Branches and Bangles. There are usually two types of raid bosses: normal and rare. Beating rare bosses 50 times gives the rarest titles in the game as it's a very grindy task and requires some sort of not-so-newbie power (but it's not whale-level and is possible for f2p-players). Extensions Available with some events. Extensions are buffs for the party during the related event. Players get special points for clearing stages of the event which they can use to unlock extensions. Usually such buffs include: buffs for event characters, debuffs for especially hard event bosses which lower their power and can even mute their ultimate attacks, buffs for elemental defense and so on. Treasure Vault Available with some events. It is a gameplay feature where you need to open chests with keys. Keys are bought in the event exchange booth. Each chest gives small rewards like Gold, R.Keys, Stamina Potions, XP Beads, Free Skill Marks, Hammers and Tempering Crystals. If all chests are open in the vault, players get access to the next vault. There is also a reward for completing each vault. Exchange Booth It's nearly impossible to empty event exchange booth in most cases, so the main thing about event is to decide what you will grind for and when to stop bothering with attempts to get more. Of course, new characters and new high-rarity weapons are on the top of the list, especially at the beginning while you don't have much of both. Here is the list of other things to look forward to with some explanations why they are placed in related tiers: Category:Events